The Truth Beneath the Rose
by The Flower Writer
Summary: Every family has its secrets. The Potter Family is no exception. Everything you thought you knew about them is a lie. This is the story of James and his sisters. What you don't know can hurt you, for the truth is darker then you think.
1. A Fateful Day

**A Fateful Day**

Thought-talk:

_**James**_

_Jessie_

"I wish there was an easier way to get to the station," a formidable-looking witch said.

"Dorea, it wouldn't be the same if you didn't go through the barrier," said the tall wizard who was standing next to a young girl.

Dorea Potter had her grey-white hair pulled back into a bun. You could tell by her angular features that she was once very beautiful, but time had taken its toll. There was a sense of power around her and an air of confidence. If angered, she would be a force to be reckoned with. Her warm, grey eyes gave people the impression that she is not as stern as she may seem.

Charlus Potter was getting on in the years. As with his wife, he was probably handsome when he was younger. You could almost see the power radiating off him. His muscular arms were marred with battle scars. Friendly, inviting hazel eyes sparkled with fatherly pride.

There were four people with them, clearly related.

"Cassie, look after James and Jessie," Dorea Potter reminded her oldest. Cassiopeia Potter, or 'Cassie' as she preferred to go by, was very pretty. She had sleek, shiny, straight black hair that always looked good. Her full, red lips contrasted nicely with her porcelain skin. Her angular features and grey eyes made her irresistible.

Cassie nodded. "Bye, Mum. I have to go now." Dorea pecked her on the cheek before letting her go. She rounded on the two children standing a few feet away from her.

"James, Jessie, don't give your sister too much trouble." Dorea gave the twins a knowing look. James Potter looked more like his father than his mother. Like Cassie, he had jet black hair, but instead of it being straight, it was extremely messy. His hair was at odds with his pale skin. He had a few freckles on his nose. You couldn't help but smile when he smiled and laugh when he laughed. James's eyes were the strangest colour; they were a dark hazel that seemed never-ending, but if you looked close enough, you could see flecks of purple. His hazel eyes never stopped sparkling with mischief.

Jessica Potter, or as everyone calls her, 'Jessie', looks almost exactly like James. Other than the fact that Jessie is a girl, there were only two ways to tell them apart. The first: Jessie has more freckles. The second: there is no purple in her eyes. She had curly black hair.

"Bye Mum," Jessie hugged Dorea.

"Bye Dad," James said to Charlus, who gave him a hug.

"James, Jessie!" Cassie called from behind them, beckoning them into the train. They turned to look at her. "I can't stay long." She eyed their trunks. "I'll help you find an empty compartment, but then I have to go to the Prefect's meeting. I would invite you to sit with me, but since nobody but the Heads are allowed in the Head's Compartment, you can't." While she was saying this, the train started to move. After a few minutes (and passing through many compartments), they stopped walking.

"Here, this will do," Cassie said, more to herself than to James and Jessie. She motioned to the compartment to her right before walking away.

James looked at Jessie. _**There's someone in there.**_

_I'm not going in first,_ Jessie thought back. James gave her a look, then opened the door to the compartment just enough to stick his head through. There was a boy with light brown/sandy blond hair reading a book, whom James guessed was his age.

"Er, excuse me. Can we sit with you? Everywhere else is full." James asked hesitantly.

The boy looked up. "Sure." James walked in with Jessie at his heels. He sat across from him. James saw the title of the book he was reading; _Hogwarts: A History._

"I'm James Potter, and this here is Jessica-" Jessie cut James off.

"Call me Jessie," Jessie glared at James.

"I'm Remus Lupin," the boy replied. "Are you two related?"

"Yeah, we're twins." Jessie smiled.

James opened his mouth to speak, but before he could make a sound the door opened. A boy with ebony hair and stormy grey eyes entered their compartment. "Can I sit with you?"

James nodded. The boy sat down next to him. "I'm Sirius, Sirius Black."

"I'm James Potter, and this is Jessie," he told Sirius, pointing at his sister.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"Are you two twins?" Sirius asked James, but it was Jessie who answered.

"We are, unfortunately."

"What do you think Hogwarts is like?" Remus asked after a few minutes.

Jessie cleared her throat and brought her voice up an octave. "It is a wonderful place, where children learn to become great wizards and are train to do great things." Her voice returned to normal. "Or at least that is what mother told me."

**_That is exactly the same thing father told me. _**

_Do you think it is a coinceidence?_

**_No._**

_Same here._

"Hogwarts is a place where weird things happen," Sirius said. "There are castles inside of the classrooms, with moats and everything. The professors make the students swim in the moats while trying not to get hit with the spells the enely is throwing down on you."

Remus and Jessie stared at Sirius in disbelief.

"And what makes you think that?" James's face was straight, but inside he was laughing.

"I had a dream." Sirius stated matter-of-factly. "And that was what was in it."

Jessie's and Remus's disbelief left, leaving an open parking space for mirth. In other words, they burst out laughing.

"I'm not lying," Sirius said indignantly.

"I believe you." And James did. They exchanged a look, and then the two of them began to laugh.

Jessie's POV

"Firs' years, o'er here! Firs' years!" a huge person was yelling over the crowds. He was towering over everyone; he must have been at least seven tall. Most of his face was covered by his wild, tangled, bushy beard and hair.

"Whoa," James and Sirius chorused, looking up at the enormous man. I turned to look at them, rolled my eyes, and turned away. _Have they even heard of subtle?_ I thought to myself.

_**Yes, actually, I have.**_ James responded, indignant.

_I thought that to __myself_I huffed.

Sirius nudged James. I looked around. A lot more first years had arrived, and the gigantic man had started to walk. We ran to catch up to him. He led us down a path through what seemed to be a wood or a forest.

_thud_

Without warning, my idiotic brother stopped right in front of me, without warning. Before I could say anything, my eyes widened. The path had become really wide, leading towards a lake. All along the shoreline were about a hundred wooden boats, which had room for only three or four passengers.

The wild man stepped into one of the boats. "Everyone ge' into one o' the boats. No more an' four each!"

Gradually, the boats filled. Once everybody was in a boat, they started to move across the lake of their own accord. I was in a boat with James, Sirius, and Remus. The water was like glass; it showed a mesmerizing reflection of the night sky. The boat suddenly rocked violently, lopsided. I twisted in my seat. All the guys were squished together on the starboard side.

"What are you…" My voice trailed off. I heard a splash to my left. Many people gasped; I did too. Rising out of the water was a huge tentacle. It straightened, and then lowered back into the dark water. "You saw that before, didn't you?" Remus nodded.

"No need to be frightened! Tha' was jus' the Giant Squid! Won' hurt ye'. He's a gentle gian'." The big man called, obviously trying to be reassuring. "In a few seconds you'll be seein' Hogwarts fer the firs' time!"

By now, the boys had gone back to their original spots. "No one ever told me about the Giant Squid," Sirius grumbled. For the third time, everyone gasped. Right before our eyes was Hogwarts. It looked so majestic, towering over the lake with the starry night sky as a backdrop. After what seemed like a few seconds, the boats entered a cave and stopped. The big man led us out of the cave, up a flight of stairs, through a few hallways, and into what I assumed was a waiting chamber of sorts. He left via a small side door. A moment passed, and then the door opened once again. In came a tall, stern-looking witch wearing emerald robes. With her black hair pulled back in a tight bun and her thin lips, she looked like a person I would not want to cross. She began to speak.

"I am Professor McGonagall. In a few minutes, you will go through these doors, where you will be Sorted into either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. Once sorted, your House will be like your family. You will be rewarded for good things by receiving points for your house. Break any of the rules, and you will lose points. The House with the most points at the end of the year is awarded."

James's POV

"In a few moments, you will go…"

I looked at Jessie. She was paying rapt attention. It amazed me that she could manage that. I knew that I should be paying attention, but I was too anxious. Yes, I, James Potter, was anxious. I really wanted to be in Gryffindor, but nobody in my family has been a Gryffindor. They are all Slytherins or Ravenclaws. Mostly Slytherins, though. Sirius nudged me, pulling me out of my thoughts. Professor McGannogol, or whatever her name was, finished speaking. I smiled reassuringly at Jessie. She looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. _**Nervous?**_

She glared at me. Professor McGonna-thingy led us into the Great Hall. My eyes widened when I saw the ceiling. Well, at what _should_ have been the ceiling. Instead, there was the night sky, exactly as it had looked outside. I was not the only one marveling at the ceiling. A girl with flaming red hair, who was standing some ways in front of me, was gazing up at it, and I assumed she was telling something to the girl next to her, since her lips were moving rapidly.

Five long tables were in the Great Hall. The ones I assumed were the House tables were vertical to the doors, two on either side of me. The fifth table was at the top of the room, only it was positioned horizontal. The other teachers all sat up there, gazing down upon their students. In the middle of the table was Albus Dumbledore. I have seen his picture before, on Chocolate Frog Cards, but that is nothing compared to the real thing. The man who took us across the lake was sitting at that table too, smiling.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "When I call your name, please come up to the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Once you are sorted, take a seat at your House table." She was standing behind a three-legged stool, on top of which an old hat sat. The hat came to life (a mouth and eyes appeared) and started to sing.

The Great Hall broke into applause at the end of the song. The stern-looking Professor-whose-name-escapes-me stepped forward, unrolling a lengthy bit of parchment. "Arshoin, Daniel" The Hat was placed on the head of a short boy with blond hair.

What if I got sorted into Hufflepuff? That would be embarrassing on so many levels, not to mention how Mum and Dad would react. I shuddered at the thought. But then again, Slytherin- Somebody brushed passed me, bringing me back to reality. I was too preoccupied in my thoughts to notice where Daniel got sorted.

"Black, Sirius." I gave my friend a quick smile. He looked really nervous. Heck, I would have been very nervous if I were him.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled up at Sirius.

"Evans, Lily." The red-headed girl I had seen talking earlier got sorted into Gryffindor. She was the first girl to be sorted, I think.

Many names later (two Gryffindors; Remus included, five Slytherins, four Hufflepuffs; including Peter something, the kid who just got sorted, and five Ravenclaws), only five of us remained unsorted.

"Potter, James."

It took what felt like an eternity to reach the stool. I looked at the Ravenclaw table. My hazel eyes met with grey, and Cassie gave me a warm smile. The next thing I knew, the Hat was placed in my head, covered my eyes, and I heard a voice in my head. Not that the last thing was unusual, but still.

"Ahh, let's see. Another Potter, is it? Hmm…well, if you are anything like the rest of your family, that leaves only two options: Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Yet you also seem suitable for Gryffindor. You have a fear of being inadequate. Very ambitious, I see, and you have a very quick wit. All are qualities that Salazar sought above the rest. Your mind is sharp. Perhaps Ravenclaw? You love knowledge, but you aren't very fond of work. Never mind. Ahh...your loyalty to your friends and family is great. Brave to the point of stupid, also. I know...GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word to the Great Hall. The majority of the students were silent, shocked at what had just happened. The handful of people who clapped were most likely muggleborns. I sat down next to Sirius, who clapped me on the back. It wasn't so silent anymore. A murmur grew throughout the Hall, everyone whispering. Sirius had received a similar reaction when he was sorted.

"Potter, Jessica."

Sirius and I watched as Jessie walked up to the hat. After a moment, the hat called out Gryffindor. Once again, only a few people applauded. The rest of them stared in shock before emitting harsh whispers from their mouths. Only one professor seemed taken aback. I assumed he was the head of Slytherin. Nothing like this had ever happened before. The Sorting ended, Dumbledore said a few words, and the feast began. I was so hungry, and by the looks of it, so were Sirius, Remus, and Jessie. I turned around to look at Cassie. I don't know what I was expecting to see, but what I saw definitely wasn't it. Her lips were pursed slightly. I could see confusion, anger, shock, and disappointment on her face. I returned to my friends, subdued.

The feast ended, and we went up to our dormitories. I lay awake for hours that night. I couldn't stop thinking about Cassie's reaction. Was that a preview of what is to come with mum and dad? I fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning.


	2. Scream Until Your Heart Stops

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! THis is actually the firs chapter. The previous one was a prologue. The plot finally starts a little bit. I am glad. I hate fillers. I do not own _Harry Potter_. If I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfiction about the Marauders when I could be writing books about them. I also do not own _To Kill A Mickingbird_. Now, on with the story! Enjoy!**

It was about 11:00 at night. Two people were in the Common Room doing homework. Jessie had warned them that this would happen, but (as usual) they didn't listen. So here they were, cramming to get all of their homework done in one night. James Potter and Sirius Black were the biggest procrastinators in the school. Books and crumpled up balls of parchment were spread out before the duo. Tap, tap, tap Sirius looked up at the noise. A regal looking owl was rapping at the window.

"Hey James, isn't that your owl?" he asked the boy next to him. James looked at the window, and sure enough, there was his family's owl. His brows were furrowed in confusion as he opened the window to let it in. It its beak was a red envelope. James paled when he saw it. He took it with shaky hands from the bird. Written in purple ink was James.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, getting up from the couch. The words were barely out of his mouth when James walked up to their dormitory and closed the door, leaving a very confused Sirius alone.

James was in shock. He knew that his mum and dad wouldn't be happy with the outcome of his sorting, but he never would have though that they would send him a howler. They must really have been mad. He gingerly opened the dreadful thing, knowing it would be far worse not too.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT SORTED INTO GRIFFINDOR! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE. WE HAD SUCH HIGH HOPES FOR YOU, ALSO. YOUR FATHER AND I ARE VERY DISSAPOINTED. WE TOLD YOU SPECIFICALLY TO GET SORTED IN EITHER SLYTHERIN OR RAVENCLAW. WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE FOLLOWED IN YOU SISTER'S FOOTSTEPS? BOTH OF US ARE EMBARASSED. I TRUST YOU TO USE GOOD JUDGEMENT AND MAKE THE BEST OF YOUR SITUATION. MAKE THE RIGHT FRIENDS, AND LISTEN TO YOUR OLDER SISTER. SHE CAN HELP YOU. DON'T MAKE FRIENDS WITH ANY MUDBLOODS, AND TRY TO STAY AWAY FROM HALF-BLOODS. ALLTHOUGH I WOULD PREFER YOU ASSOCIATING WITH A HALF-BLOOD RATHER THAN A MUDBLOOD. WE WILL FURTHER DISCUSS YOUR FAILER WHEN WE SEE YOU NEXT. YOU ARE TO COME HOME DURING WINTER BREAK. YOU ARE THE HEIR! I SUGGEST YOU START BEHAVING AS SUCH! We expected better than this, James.

Mother and Father."

The letter then tore itself up into a thousand little pieces. James was on the verge of tears the entire time. The last line was the most painful. He sunk to the floor, silent sobs wracking his body. Every child wants to please their parents. He doesn't care if they get mad at him. That happens quite a lot, really. But what James can't stand is their disappointment. That hurt him the most. The Howler woke Remus up. He didn't say anything while it was happening. Remus's heart broke to see his friend cry. He'd never seen James like this before, and he had no idea that his parents were like that. He'd only ever heard good things about the Potters. He walked slowly over to his friend and comfortingly rubbed his back. He felt James tense at his touch, but didn't stop. Sirius walked in, also. He heard the last few lines of the letter. He was filled with anger and pain at the same time. He placed his hand soothingly on his crying friend's shoulder.

* * *

It was a warm, sunny Saturday afternoon. Remus Lupin was sitting under a tree, reading a book. He seemed so peaceful. Two boys walked up to him. 

"Are we friends, Remus?" Sirius asked. It was obviously a loaded question.

The boy in question raised an eyebrow. "Of course."

"Oh, well that's funny. Because, last time I checked, friends don't keep secrets from other friends." James's tone was filled with hurt, sarcasm, irony, and betrayal. This was a shock to Remus, as those emotions are foreign to his friend (from what he knows).

"I don't have any idea as to what you are going on about." Remus really was confused by their sudden behavior.

"I think you do." Sirius said, his words sharp.

Both boys moved in closer to Remus. "We know."

Remus paled considerably at those two simple words.

"Then what are you still doing here, talking to me?" He spat, his back turned to his friends.

James and Sirius were baffled at the way their friend was behaving. Suddenly James started to laugh. Remus and Sirius gave him a look that said, '_Are you insane?_'

Wiping away tears or mirth James stated, "So that's why you didn't tell us. You were afraid that we wouldn't be friends with you anymore. That's ludicrous, mate." He abruptly sobered up. "We are your best friends. We would never betray you, or desert you. We are brothers." James stuck his hand out. The others placed their hand on top of his.

"Brothers." They all agreed.

"You can't get rid of us that easily, Remie. You're stuck with us." Sirius stated. Laughing, they all walked up to the castle.

* * *

James was lying awake in the 2nd Year Boys dorm. Sirius was snoring slightly in the bed opposite his. The full moon outside their window cast shadows in the dark room. 

"Hey, Sirius, wake up." James shook his friend. Grumbling, Sirius faced James.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked rhetorically.

James shrugged off the question. "I've figured it out."

"Figured what out?" his words were slightly slurred from sleepiness.

"How to help Remus with his fury little problem."

This got Sirius's attention. "Do go on."

"We accompany him on his transformations." A howl was heard off in the distance. Both boys looked out the window.

"I love Remus and all, but I am not going to go out there and get bitten." Sirius blurted.

James sighed in exasperation. "That's not what I am suggesting, you idiot."

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Then what are you suggesting we do?"

"We become animagi."

* * *

The Great Hall was full of laughter on Saturday morning. Four kids entered. Jessie and Sirius were arguing. Again. Their bickering had steadily increased in volume on their trip down from Gryffindor Tower to the Great Hall. James shot Remus a sympathetic look. 

"Oh, so-" Sirius was cut off by Jessie.

"Shut up." Her voice was dangerously quiet. With every word she moved closer to Sirius. "I have had enough of your antics. I don't want to hear anything you have to say to me. If you have any sense of self preservation at all, don't annoy me. If you do, I will not be held accountable for my actions." With that she strode over to where Lily was sitting and sat down next to her.

Sirius was at a loss for words. He had never seen Jessie that mad before. Remus let out a low whistle.

"You've done it this time, mate." Remus said solemnly.

"She'll get over it. In a week everything will be fine again." Sirius said. He didn't sound very confident, though.

"I wouldn't be so sure." James replied. He hadn't taken his eyes off Jessie since she stormed off. The other two glanced at his twin.

"She looks murderous." Remus commented.

"That's because she is." James agreed. The three boys sat down at their house table and helped themselves to breakfast.

Towards the end of breakfast, James heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around, surprised. Julia Weavers, a 7th year, looked expectantly at him. "Congrats, Potter. You're the new chaser. Practice is at 5 tonight. Don't be late." A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. He was the best chaser she had seen in all her 7 years at Hogwarts. She walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

It was after dinner. James had finished his homework that was assigned over summer break, and he had nothing to do. Jessie wasn't speaking to him at the moment. He had done something that got her mad, but he couldn't remember what it was for the life of him. He decided to look for Sarah. She was his younger sister. He smiled slightly. She would be starting her first year in September. Finding her would be a challenge, however. His house was big. Actually, that would be an understatement. The Potter Mansion was huge. 

30 minutes into his search he remembered why he couldn't find her. She was with Jessie, who wasn't exactly eager to see him. He made a face. On his way back to his room, he passed his father's study. The light was on. James shrugged, and kept on going. But then he heard his mum's voice. He backtracked. The door was slightly ajar. Fate was on his side at the moment. He could see the back of his mother, and part of his father's shoulder. Something had his mum worried. He gathered that much from the tone of her voice.

"I don't like it, Charlus." Dorea Potter stated.

"I know you don't, but you have no need to worry. Muggles and mudbloods have been the only victims. Half-bloods have not even been targeted, let alone purebloods." Charlus Potter reassured his wife.

"But still. If word gets out-"

"Word won't get out." He cut her off. His tone was very firm, leaving no room for doubt.

"I envy your confidence in the matter." She shifted slightly. "However, you are the Minister of Magic. He is out to gain control. There is no way of avoiding conflict."

"There is not going to be a conflict. He-"

"Do you know what some people are calling him?" Mrs. Potter asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. People are so scared of him that they dare not speak his name. He is powerful. You know that. I know that. He is serious, also. He is the next Grindelwald." Her husband opened his mouth to protest. She raised a hand, stopping him. "That is not my opinion. It is a fact."

Charlus got up from his chair. James could see his face. What James saw frightened him. His father was worried, and perhaps even scared. James had never seen his dad worried, let alone scared. His dad was his hero. This wizard they were talking about, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, must be a real threat. He knew that his dad had been involved with Grindelwald somehow or another, though James didn't know any details. He didn't even know what side his dad was on. Grindelwald was a really powerful dark wizard. From the way his mum spoke, James gathered that the new guy is more powerful and even darker than Grindelwald. He shuddered. These thoughts greatly disturbed James. He left, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping by his parents. They weren't very pleased with him at the present time. He didn't want to give them more reason to be angry at him.

James entered the kitchen. In a few weeks he would be going back to school to start his 3rd year. Jessie was back on speaking terms with him. He was still trying to decide if that was an improvement or not. Sarah and his dad were eating breakfast. His father nodded to him. That was his 'good morning'. Sarah smiled at him.

He was halfway through his crapes when the post arrived.

"Hogwarts letters, kids." His father announced. The words had barely come out of his mouth when she grabbed her letter. Charlus sent her a reproaching look. It went right over her head. James smirked, and took his own letter from his father. It was pretty much same old same old. Something heavy fell onto his lap. His eyes widened when he saw it. He hurriedly read the rest of his letter. His eyes got even wider, and his jaw dropped.

"What is it, son?" Mr. Potter asked. Sarah watched her brother, also.

It took him a moment to find his voice. "I've been made captain."

* * *

It was the Welcome Feast. Sirius laughed at something Remus had said. James's stomach growled."I'm hungry." He whined. 

"You're always hungry." Sirius stated.

"So are you. You're stomach is a bottomless pit." Remus retorted. Sirius made a face. James snorted.

"And yours isn't?" Jessie sat down next to James.

"No arguing that." Sirius commented. Remus only shrugged. They had apparently missed Dumbledore's speech as the Hat started its song.

The Hall erupted with applause when the song ended. Sirius's younger brother, Regulas, was sorted into Slytherin. _**I feel bad for Sirius.**_

_Why?_ Jessie replied, honestly curious.

_**Regulas was sorted into Slytherin.**_

_Oh._ James could tell that she was thinking of Sarah, and how the same thing might happen to her.

_**Nothing like that will happen to us. Sarah is different. She is too innocent to belong in Slytherin. **_

James zoned out. He never really noticed how beautiful Evans was. She sure had changed over the summer. He daydreamed about her flaming red hair, and brilliant green eyes…

He was brought back to reality at the name Potter. He paid close attention. McGonagall placed the hat on her little head. A moment went by, where James and Jessie held their breath. This was the moment that would decide their little sister's fate. Finally, the hat called out "SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

James came through the portrait hole. To his surprise, Lily Evans was reading a book by the fire. He ran a hand through his messy black hair. He had been wanting to ask her out for a while now. But something always got in the way at the last moment. For example, yesterday they were having a conversation about…something. He couldn't remember what it was. Anyway, he was about to make his move when Peeves happened. That says enough in itself. 

"Hey, Lily." He said as he walked up to her. She jumped (or jerked, whichever way you would like to phrase it).

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Do you mind?" he motioned to the chair across from her. She shook her head as she picked up her book (it had fallen when she jumped). "What book are you reading?"

"_To Kill A Mockingbird_. Why?" she asked. James wasn't known to be the bookish type.

He shrugged. "You seemed to be really into it, so I assume it is good." He didn't recognize the title. He figured it was a muggle book.

"Yeah, it's good." There was an awkward silence where they both gazed into the fire.

"There's a Hogsmead trip coming up." James broke the silence.

"I know." Lily's reply was short and sweet.

"Are you going?" He needn't have bothered to ask. This would be the first time third years would be going. Needless to say, there wasn't a singe kid in their year that was staying in the castle.

"Of course. I can't wait to visit the Shrieking Shake. It's-"

"said to be the most haunted place in Britain." James finished for her. They both smiled.

"Well, I'm going, and you're going. So, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, since we are both going?" James knew that he repeated himself. He inwardly cringed.

"I'm sorry, but no." Her tone was business like. She quickly left, going up the staircase leading to her dormitory.

James put his head in his hands and sighed. "Goddamn it." He said under his breath.

* * *

"Ow!" Sirius exclaimed. A snowball had hit him in the head. Remus snickered. James whistled "innocently". Sirius lugged a snow ball at James, who easily ducked it. Being chaser did have its advantages. So began a snowball fight. 

About an hour had passed, and none of the boys showed signs of stopping. All of them had been hit many times, and, in some cases, dodged just as many.

"Hey James." Remus called to his friend. "Isn't that your sister?"

"Which one?" He replied, looking to where Remus was pointing. His smile faltered. Sarah was playing in the snow with Regulas. Now that he thought about it, he had seen those two together a lot, walking to classes and whatnot. "I think I'm going to go inside. I'm done."

Sirius gave him a strange look, but then saw the pair. A look of comprehension crossed his features.

James walked to the Slytherin table during dinner. All eyes were on him. A Gryffindor never went over to the Slytherin table, or vise versa.

_What do you think you're doing?_ Jessie demanded.

_**Be quiet.**_ James replied.

He walked up to Sarah. "Hey."

She turned around to face him. "Hello."

He could feel the glares he was receiving from a lot of Slytherins, and one Gryffindor. "Can I have a word with you?"

Sarah looked confused. "Sure." She made a motion for him to proceed. He eyed the people around them, trying (and failing miserably) to seem inconspicuous as they listened.

"Alone."

"See here." Regulas butted in. "Whatever you have to say to her you can say here. If you don't want to, then forget what you were going to say to her. It must n-"

"You, shut up." James snapped. His voice was very commanding. Regulas cowered in his seat. "Sarah?" James lost all the bitterness in his voice, although you could tell that his patience was wearing thin. She got up and left, her big brother close behind.

Once outside the Great Hall, Sarah turned on James. "What was that about? Were you trying to humiliate me?"

"No. I would never intentionally embarrass you. You know that. I know who you have been hanging out with. I don't like it." Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but James wouldn't let her. "No, let me finish. I don't like it, but I am not going to ask you to stay away from them, or to stop being friends with them."

Sarah seemed surprised. "Oh."

"But you have to promise me something."

Sarah motioned for him to continue.

"Promise me that you will be careful." Why he was asking her of this didn't need to be explained. They both knew.

She hesitated before answering. "I promise."

* * *

James woke up on the first day of break to see snow outside his window. When I say snow, I mean a lot of snow. As in a lot of snow, I mean a blizzard. James couldn't see anything on the opposite side of his windows other than white. And he has really big windows. Shivering, he put on a thick sweatshirt and headed downstairs for breakfast. 

He entered the spacious kitchen and yawned.

"Still tired?" A musical voice asked to his right. He froze in mid yawn and slowly turned to face the speaker. Sitting in an old armchair next to the fire was Cassie Potter.

"Cassie!" James ran over to her. She stood up, and they hugged. James thought that this was a very pleasant surprise. "It's so good to see you."

She smiled. "And you." She held him out at arms length. "You've changed a lot."

He snorted. "A person tends to do that in the course of two years, you know." Indeed, the last time Cassie saw any of her family members was at her graduation. James and Cassie have always been very close, even from a young age.

"Guess what?" His mischievous smile appeared.

She sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything." He proclaimed, indignant. "This was something someone else did." He paused for effect. "Something a professor did." At this Cassie raised one eyebrow. He had her attention, which was his goal from the start.

"And?" She prompted him to continue.

"On second thought, I don't think I will tell you."

"Jamie…" The use of his old nickname did the trick. She was the only person he let call him that. He wouldn't even let his parents.

"Fine." He huffed in mock annoyance. "I am Quidditch captain, and have been on the team ever since last year." Her eyes widened. That was unheard of. Nobody was every made captain unless they were in at least fourth year.

They continued to catch up with one another for the majority of the day, laughing and teasing galore.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. The manor was completely done up. The house-elves seemed to take the phrase 'deck the halls' a little too literally. The whole family was home, which was a rarity. It was almost midnight. Only three people were awake. The three eldest Potter children sat by the large tree, the only light coming from the moon and the fire. It was a tradition with them to stay up until midnight, and have a mini Christmas countdown. They all go to bed after midnight, as not to be too tired on Christmas morning. They were all really excited. Christmas was almost here. 30 seconds…25 seconds…20 seconds…15 seconds…10 seconds…5…4…3…2…1…BANG! The house shook with the force of the hit. Mr. Potter came rushing into the room they were in, face white. Cassie's expression matched his. James and Jessie were confused. 

"Dad, what happened?" Jessie asked.

"The wards are coming down." It was Cassie who answered. Both twins paled.

"Where's mum?" James abruptly asked. She was no where to be seen.

"She's tending to Sarah. No more questions. We don't have time-" Whatever else Charlus Potter said was drowned out by a big _bang_. The magic in the house rippled.

"Cassie, make sure that James and Jessie get out and make it to safety. The same goes for you. I am going to help you mother." The three children were staring at him. "Well what are you waiting for? Go! NOW!" He had to shout as another _bang _resonated throughout the structure. The house flared white, signaling the failure of the wards. Charlus ran in one direction, while Cassie, Jessie, and James went to the fireplace.

"Damn it!" Cassie yelled. Her two younger siblings looked at her strangely. "The floo network is blocked." She explained. She then tried to apparate. "Shit."

James sighed. "We can't get out." It was a statement rather than a question. The only way out was straight into the enemy's wide open arms.

They made their way to the entrance hall without incident. _BANG_! The outside wall exploded. Dust and debris were everywhere. James was thrown into the air. He heard Jessie scream, and the _thud_ of a body hitting the ground. James got to his feat and ran over to where he thought Jessie was. On his way, he saw Cassie. She was sprawled on the floor. We couldn't tell if she was unconscious or dead. Not having time to check, he went on. He found Jessie. She had a nasty bruise on the side of her face, but otherwise seemed fine.

"Can you move?" He asked her.

"Yes, now go!" she hissed. They ran up the stairs.

Robed men were now swarming into the house from the gaping hole the explosion created. They reached the door to the room Sarah was in a moment too late. They heard a scream. Sarah crying. A body hitting the floor. James got there before Jessie. He saw a snake-like man point his wand at his mum. There was a flash of green light. She was dead before she hit the ground. Sarah was on the floor, but whether she was dead or not was hard for James to determine. He saw his dad panting. He must have been dueling the snake man for a while. The latter pointed his wand at the Minister, and with a flash of green light he was no more.

"DAAAAAAAD!!" James let out an anguished cry as his father hit the floor, dead. The murderer turned to face them. Jessie and James ran for it. The ran as if their life depended on it. Which, when you think about it, wasn't very far from the truth.

They ended up in their parents' room. A dead end. They turned to leave just as the snake man entered. Jessie let out a small gasp when she saw his eyes. They were as red as blood.

"Who are you?" How James managed to speak through his terror Merlin only knows.

The man smiled. "I value such bravery, young Mr. Potter." He smiled, revealing white teeth. "I am Lord Voldemort."

James was taken aback at his honesty, and how _sane_ he seemed. Jessie's reaction mirrored his own. He pointed his wand at Jessie. "Jessica. You are going to become a fine young lady, not so different from your sister." The enigma of his words hung in the air. There was a flash of purple light, and Jessie was slammed against the wall. She lay still on the floor.

"Jessie." James breathed. He turned to face Voldemort. "Why are you doing this? What have we ever done to you? Attacking innocents without provocation. You're a monster." Wrong thing to say the evilest man on earth.

"Pity. I was beginning to like you." Lord Voldemort pointed his wand at James. He paled. "Crucio." Pain. More pain than he had ever felt before in his life. His body convulsed uncontrollably. It seemed like his very blood was on fire, eating away at him from the inside out. It felt like thousands of white-hot pokers were stabbing him from every which way. James screamed until he could scream no more. His throat started to bleed from screaming so much. His voice became hoarse, and his screams got quieter. The pain did nothing but increase, however. He screamed his heart out. Voldemort only laughed. A high, cruel laugh that will haunt the dreams of all who hear it. After what felt like days (though only 15 minutes had passed), the pain stopped. The curse was taken off of him. Voldemort leaned closer to James.

"Good night, my sweet prince." He whispered in James's ear. He then kicked him in the ribs, and blackness claimed him with her merciful embrace.

James woke up with a start. He was drenched in cold sweat and panting. Everything hurt. He didn't recognize where he was. All of his surroundings were white. He couldn't see very well, either. He heard voices, some of them saying his name. He made out the word 'healer' a few times. Then it clicked. He was in St. Mungo's.

**A/N: Nearly the entire chapter is a dream James was having. Those were his memories. If there is a line, it is in his dream/a memory. If there is , it is outside of his dream. I hope this clears up any confusion you might have. Please review!! It make me so happy when you do. I worked really hard on this chapter, and it is longer than the previous one. If I don't get any review, I might not update! This would happen because I would think that nobady liked it. So, please review!**

Bella


	3. St Mungo's

**A/N: I was so flattered to see that my story was put on someone's favorites and story alert list. And that I was put on their author alert list. That was the highlight of my otherwise rotton day. I can not believe that the amount of people who reviewed did. I was not expecting any of this at all with this fic. I thank everyone who had reviewed. The beginning part in italics is what happened at the very end of the last chapter. Please leave a review! **

_James woke up with a start. He was drenched in cold sweat and panting. Everything hurt. He didn't recognize where he was. All of his surroundings were white. He couldn't see very well, either._

_He heard voices, some of them saying his name. He made out the word 'healer' a few times. Then it clicked. He was in St. Mungo's._

A tall figure appeared above him. "James? Can you hear me?" He nodded. "How many fingers am I holding up?" The voice was female.

A blurry outline of a hand came into view. He squinted in an attempt to see better.

"Where are his glasses? He needs his glasses." James knew that voice. He felt someone place his glasses on his head. The world came into sharp focus. Two heelers were standing over him, a man and a woman. He could see Cassie in his peripheral vision.

The woman heeler held up her hand again. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Th-three." James grimaced. His throat was sore, dry, and raw. His voice was really hoarse and scratchy, also. Most likely from all the screaming he did. The heeler handed him a glass of water, which helped a lot. "Thanks."

The male heeler came forward. "You are a lucky boy, Mr. Potter. You will be sore for a few days, but other than that not much else is damaged. However, you must take it easy. The nerve in your right forearm is particularly tender. It will probably give you trouble for the rest of your life, or only for a few years. There is no way of knowing for sure. You came off relatively unscratched." James was only partially listening to what the heeler was saying. He was too preoccupied with thoughts of Sarah and Jessie. The heelers left, and Cassie came a little bit closer.

"What happened to Jessie and Sarah? Where are they? Are they ok?" The questions came tumbling out of his mouth. A hint of panic was detectable in the last sentence.

"Calm down, James. They sustained no life-threatening injuries." Albus Dumbledore walked up to the chair next to James's bed and sat down. He startled James a bit, having not noticed the professor until now.

"What happened to them?" James asked again, not caring if he came off as rude.

"Sarah was hit with a stunner. She is uninjured. Although, she has suffered severe trauma and will need help recovering." He looked pointedly at James. "Jessica hit her head rather hard, and is currently suffering from a mild concussion. She cannot remember the events leading up to her being knocked out, and she has a pressure headache." He added the last bit for James's benefit. He didn't know what a 'mild concussion' meant.

"But she will be ok, right?" He asked. Despite Dumbledore's previous assurance, he was still worried.

"Yes, she will be fine." He smiled at James's concern. "It is time to talk about a more pressing matter, I am afraid."

James looked at him as if he just announced he was a girl and started to dance the Nutcracker. "What remains to be determined is your living arrangements. I have some options for you to consider. You could go to an orphanage." James blanched. "I thought your reaction would be along that line. Another possibility is you and your two younger sisters going to live with the Blacks. They are your closest living relatives outside your immediate family, am I right?" James nodded. "Or, you can live with Miss Cassie as your guardian."

James's eyes lit up at the last option. "I would prefer staying with Cassie, if you don't mind."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I assumed as much. Jessica and Sarah have already been informed, and have chosen the same thing as you." The aging wizard's demeanor became grave. "I must ask one more thing of you, James. I am sorry for asking it of you, but it cannot be avoided. I need to know what happened. Cassie and Jessica have informed me of what they know, but I need you to fill in the missing pieces."

James swallowed hard. Cassie squeezed his hand. "Fine." James told Dumbledore everything, leaving only little tiny details out (like what people said exactly). He did leave out what Voldemort said to him right before he lost conscious. That was very confusing, and privet. Dumbledore's blue eyes lost their twinkle the more James told him. It was very hard for him to relive the memories. James refused to cry, however. Crying was a sign of weakness. Once he finished, Dumbledore thanked him and left.

"Cassie?" James asked his sister. "What happened to you?"

There was a bandage on her temple. "When the explosion happened, a rock hit me in the head. It fractured my skull, but it is fine now. It is still tender. The bandage is only there to protect it." She explained.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"It is almost the twenty-sixth.." She replied.

James smiled wryly. "Happy Christmas."

**A/N: I am sorry that it is so short. Not much would go into this chapter. It is a 'what-happened-to-the-characters' chapter. It is kind of a filler. It is the bridge between the previous chapter and the next one. I would even go so far as to call it the calm before the storm... I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this one. I don't think that this is one of my best chapters ever. Something is off about it, but I can't place my finger on it. I wrote this many different ways, but this one is the best of the lot. A sad commentary in and of itself. So, what do you think? Is it bad? Good? Boring? Did I get Dumbledore down right? I always have trouble writing him. Please, leave a review! They inspire me to write faster! They are what is between the author completing a story and abondoning a story. They are very important! So, please review! I would like to give special thanks to Nika Dawson, who has reviewed every chapter so far. Thank you so much!! **

Bella


	4. Things That Come by Owls

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

_A BLOODY CHRISTMAS_

_picture of mansion with Dark Mark above it_

_In the early hours of Christmas morning, a shocking event occurred. The Minister of Magic's house and family was attacked by the notorious dark wizard Lord Voldemort, or as some call him, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (for more information on him turn to page 14)._

_The house is a wreck. Evidence of a battle is everywhere. Part of a wall has been blown away. Fragments are scattered all over the place. Our reliable source tells us that the entire Potter family was in the house at the time of the attack. It is safe to assume that the entire family was home for the holidays._

_It is confirmed that Dorea Potter (née Black) was killed (for more information on the members of the Potter family, turn to page 11). She was 145 years old. Not only was she the best Obliviator of our generation; she was a loving wife and caring mother of four. Her eldest is still a teenager, trapped in between childhood and adulthood. Her youngest has started school this year, still a little girl. Her two middle children have just entered adolescence, barely even teenagers._

_It was also just recently confirmed that Minister Potter is dead (for more information on the late Minister, turn to page 11). He was 144 years old. What will happen now? He was by far the most loved Minister in recent history. The Aurors who found his body wept. Over one hundred mourners -not all of them wizards- gathered inside the Ministry of Magic, each lighting a candle in honor of the late Minister Potter. Who will take his place? Can anyone live up to him? Whoever becomes the next minister has very large shoes to fill._

_The fate of the four Potter children remains to be a mystery. Are they dead? Are they alive? Cassiopeia Potter has finished Hogwarts. She is 19 years old (for more information, turn to page 11). The two twins, James and Jessica Potter, are in their third year at Hogwarts. Both are 13 (for more information, turn to page 11). The youngest child is Sarah Potter. She is in her first year at Hogwarts and is 11 years old (for more information, turn to page 11)._

_If they are alive, where will they go with both of their parents gone? Will they be doomed to an orphanage? Will they be put in the care of some distant blood relation? Will they be left to fend for themselves? These questions eat away at our conscience._

_But this attack leaves us with other questions as well. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is no longer limiting… (continued on page 7)_

Sirius Black put down the Daily Prophet. He had become increasingly pale the more he read. He couldn't bring himself to finish reading the article. He looked down at his cereal. A sudden wave of nausea overtook him and he pushed the food away from himself. He was horrified. His parents had talked about that wizard mentioned in the article, Lord Voldemort. They said that he was very powerful, and that he would prevail in the future. They also agreed with him in respect to his views on Muggles and Muggleborns. His parents also thought highly of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. He was worried sick about his best mate. James was more than his friend; he was his brother. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to him. And Jessie; he couldn't imagine what would happen if something happened to her, either. She was one of his best mates, despite the fact that they argued a lot. Sarah. Poor Sarah. She was so pure and naïve. He liked her, even though she was in Slytherin.

'_She better be all right'_, he thought.

She was the most innocent of them all. Then there was Cassie. He had met her before, back when he was a little first year and she was Head Girl. He liked her well enough. He just didn't know her very well. She and James were close; he could tell. If anything had happened to them… He couldn't bear to think about it. He felt so sorry for all of them. Their parents were murdered. It must be so hard for them right now. He promised to himself that he will help them.

'_They are ok_,' he told himself. '_They just have to be…'_

Remus Lupin was eating eggs when the morning post came. He gasped when he saw the headline. After he read the article, he threw the paper down. He had turned a horrible grayish color, the color of slate. The smell of his food prompted vertigo. He groaned and shoved the offending food across the table. He was so worried about James. He was one of his best friends, and one of the only people who didn't shun him for being a werewolf. In fact, his reaction was about as far opposite of that as you can get. If James was… He couldn't bear to think it.

'_His friend was ok. They hadn't found a body, so he was not dead,' _Remus thought.

And poor Jessie. She was a good friend, and always a source of entertainment (because that is so hard to come by when you are best friends with James Potter and Sirius Black). He liked her. His heart nearly broke when he thought of Sarah. Sweet, innocent Sarah. He could never figure out why she was sorted into Slytherin… He remembered Cassie from his first year. She was in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She was nice enough, but he never knew her very well. Remus could only imagine what James must be going through. He hoped that his dark haired friend would cope well with his parents' death.

The werewolf put his head ion his hands. '_Oh Merlin, they better be alive…'_

Lucius Malfoy read the Daily Prophet. Yes, he was sad. He happened to not dislike James and Jessica. And Sarah, too, now that he thought about it. But he wouldn't go so far as to say that he liked them. They were of proper blood. The Potters were one of the Seven. So were the Malfoys, the Blacks, and a few others. Lucius sighed and sipped his butterbeer. However, he nearly choked on the scalding liquid when large raven with glossy ebony feathers glided into the parlor and landed gracefully on the arm of his chair. Attached to its leg was a letter addressed to him. Wary of the large talons and gleaming beak, he unfastened the letter.

Dear Mr. L. Malfoy,

It has come to my attention…

The soft flickering light of the fire danced on feathers the colour of a sunset, creating the illusion that the regal bird was ablaze. Its intelligent eyes watched an aging wizard pace the small room. On top of the mahogany desk was the latest edition of The Daily Prophet. One the front page, a snake emerged from the mouth of a skull in the sky above a partially collapsed mansion. Dumbledore knew that the snake and the skull were, in reality, green, although the picture was black and white. Something was troubling him. It had to do with the Potters. He had asked each child to tell him what had happened. Their stories all supported each other, but something remained off. The pieces didn't all fit together like they should. That was not the most worrisome part of it, though. The part that worried him the most was that he was unable to figure out what was wrong. He couldn't place his finger on it, which was unsettling. Some evil was at work here; he felt it. A deep evil. Not the kind of evil that Tom was. No, this one was much more sinister. He would have to keep an eye on James, Jessica, Sarah, and Cassiopeia as well as he could. He stopped pacing, and looked to his companion. The phoenix cocked its head.

"All is not well, Fawkes," the great wizard said sadly.

The creature in question cooed in response, agreeing with what was spoken. Dumbledore sighed, and placed a few memories into his pensieve for later examination.

**

* * *

**

**Here Ye! Here Ye!-** Hopefully, this version is better. I think so. I have not had much time lately, so it is extra special that I got this up. I should be getting ready for a show right now, but instead I'm doing this. Please leave a review.


	5. Make Them Listen

**This chapter gave me some trouble. I still feel unsure about it, but since it has been so long since I last updated, I went a head and posted it. Tell me what you think. **

**I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how many times I wish on a shooting star.

* * *

**

The rest of the holiday flew by. Despite the deaths of the Potters, life went on. Break came to an end, and students found themsels on their way back to school.

"James!" He spun around. Sirius Black caught up with his friend. Sirius was shocked. The hazel eyes that he knew and loved no longer twinkled with mischief and mirth. They were dead. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but this certainly wasn't it.

"Hey, Sirius." James faked a smile. An older girl saw James, and then whispered frantically to her friends. The other girls then looked at James, and whispered some more. "Can we hurry up and find a compartment?"

Sirius was confused at his friend's outburst. He then saw the group of girls, and understanding graced his features. "Sure thing."

They walked for while, looking for a compartment. They met up with Remus along the way. Frustrated that no compartments were empty, they went back to the girls' compartment. Remus stuck his head in. "Can we sit with you?"

Lily and Jessie were the only ones inside. Lily opened her mouth to protest, but a glance at Jessie changed her mind. "Sure."

Remus smiled, and walked in. The other two followed. Remus was unprepared for what he saw. Sirius did a double take. Jessie, the spunky, hyper, outgoing, and temperamental girl they had grown to love, was gone. In her place was the exact opposite.

The train ride was awkward. Remus, Sirius, and Lily would try to start a conversation, but to no avail. Jessie was unresponsive, for a lack of a better word. It was like talking to a wall. Seeing Jessie like this made James depressed, and he just stared out the window the entire time. Having their two friends act like this saddened them a lot. It was a continuous circle of sorrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Classes started up again, homework piled up, and Quidditch season came on full force. Needless to say, everyone was busy. James and Jessie's fourteenth birthday came and passed, as did Lily's. It was the beginning of February until anything worthy of mention happened. James's behavior had changed. He no longer faked a smile or a laugh, for they were real. He was getting better.

---

"You are dismissed."

A flurry of motion followed those words. Being the last class of the day, everyone was in a hurry to leave. Somebody brushed against Sirius as they left to classroom. He turned around to see who it was, and wished he hadn't. Jessie was as blank as ever, not talking to anyone, eyes filled with hidden pain. Sirius could see it, but only because he knew her so well. He turned back to his friends.

"-so I was thinking that after dinner we would do it." Remus concluded. James shrugged. He had not pulled a single prank this semester.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Sirius agreed, trying to convince his friend. Remus and Sirius were using pranks as an attempt to cheer James up, but they had issues pulling them off without his help. You really need at least three people to manage a prank.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to speak with you." Professor McGonagall said. Sirius and Remus showed no signs of leaving. "Alone."

The two looked at James, who nodded slightly. "It's okay." He muttered under his breath. His two friends left, albeit reluctantly.

She closed the door with a wave of her wand. "Relax. You are not in trouble." James sighed in relief. "What I have to say is not directly about you, either. It has to do with your sister." James tensed up. He had a feeling as to where this conversation was going, and he didn't like it. McGonagall noticed this, and inwardly sighed. "I am worried about her. Her behavior is troublesome. She has secluded herself. She is skipping meals. She is ignoring her friends. She is not talking to anyone."

James's face was guarded. He knew all that to be true, but he hoped that she would get over it on her own. It was apparent that that was not going to happen, however. "You want me to confront her."

McGonagall was slightly taken aback at his bluntness. "Well, yes, but not just that. I want you to help her. Get her to talk to you. Make her laugh. Laughter is the best form of healing." She smiled a little, remembering her talk with Albus. He had told her to do this. She had quoted something he told her, at the end of her sentence.

James looked down at his folded hands resting in his lap. He knew that all she said was true. Actually, it was worse than she thought. Jessie was bottling up all of her emotions. Sooner or later, she would explode. She was also pushing everyone away, even him. She blocked him telepathically, which worried him most. She had never done that before. Finally, he answered. "I'll try. But I am not making any promises."

"That is all I am asking of you." Her tone, and the finality of her words, ended the conversation and closed the subject. He left silently.

On his way to Gryffindor Tower someone hailed him. "Hey, Potter."

James knew that voice. He slowly turned around. "What do you want, Snivellus?"

Snape smirked. He couldn't believe his luck. James, alone, with no teachers watching. A rarity. "Tell me, how does it feel? Being an orphan and all."

James clenched his fists. "Tell me, how does it feel? Having no friends and all." He retaliated, turning his back to Snape and continued walking up the stairs.

"Is that the best you can come up with? I expected more of you, Potter." The Slytherin scoffed. James just kept on walking. "Why, you're not so tough without your little friends on either side of you. And your sister. Talk about pathetic." James stopped dead in his tracks. He walked back towards Snape. "Don't you ever talk bad about Jessie again." His voice was dangerously low. "You leave her alone." The 'or else' was clear, even though it was left unspoken. James left a shocked Snape on the landing as he ascended the stairs. Snape had never seen James that mad. He blinked, and went back to the dungeons.

James was in a foul mood when he entered the Common room. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances, and approached their friend. "What happened?" Remus asked.

"Snivellus." James growled. He kept on walking, and entered their dormitory. Sirius made to follow him, but Remus put out his arm to stop him.

Remus shook his head. "Give him time to calm down. He is so pissed right now that if we even try to talk to him he will explode at us. Besides, there is something else. Something happened, other than Snape, which put him in a bad mood. Snape couldn't have managed to get James this worked up."

Sirius looked at Remus. "You thinking McGonagall?"

"Yes. I think that whatever she said to him upset him, a lot." He added the last bit as an afterthought.

"Well, what do you think she said?"

"I don't know. It must have been something to do with break."

"We are going to have talk to James." Sirius said, absorbing all of this like a sponge. Remus nodded.

As usual, Jessie was not at dinner. Unlike usually, James was not at dinner. The latter worried Remus and Sirius the most. He never missed meals. Ever. He must be really upset. They ate as quickly as they could, anxious for dinner to be over. They left as soon as they dared, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves.

They entered the portrait hole, breathing heavily. They had half walked, half jogged their way up. After they caught their breath, they went into their dormitory. Sirius pulled the hangings on James's bed away, revealing the distressed teen. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He obviously knew they were there, but pretended he didn't.

"James, what's wrong?" Remus asked gently, not wanting to upset him further.

James sighed and rolled over, his back to them. "It's nothing."

Sirius scoffed. "Nothing? James, I have known you long enough to tell when you are upset, and right now you are. You don't get upset easily, so we know that something happened, and that it was pretty big. So, all that is left to figure out is what it is. So, what happened?" James grunted in response. Sirius sighed in exasperation. "Are you going to tell us, or do we have to play twenty questions?"

Remus glared at Sirius. "Way to be blunt about it." Remus then looked at his distressed friend. "Was it what McGonagall said?"

Sirius hit Remus upside the head. "Now who's being blunt?"

"Yeah, it was." James murmured, back still facing his friends and ignoring their antics.

A look of comprehension dawned Sirius's face. "It was about Jessie, wasn't it?" He asked quietly.

James rolled over again so he was now facing his friends. He told them what McGonagall said to him, and then what had happened with Snape.

"That slimy git." Sirius sneered.

Remus nodded in agreement. "What are we going to do about Jessie?" He asked.

James looked slightly surprised. "We?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Or course, 'we'. What, did you think that ol' Remie here and I would make you do this on you own?"

"This is a big task, and it will take all three of us to make it successful." Remus added.

"Four of us." Sirius and Remus looked at James like he was insane. "We will need Ev- I mean Lily's, help. She and Jessie are close." The other two nodded in agreement. "I will talk to her tonight. If that doesn't work you," he motioned to Remus. "will have to talk to her."

Later that night, James found Lily alone doing homework. "Lily, I need to talk to you."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I don't like you that way, Potter."

"You didn't even know what I was going to talk to you about." He accused.

"Well then what were you going to say?" She was clearly getting impatient.

He lowered his voice. "Jessie."

Her eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'. I am worried about her. She needs help, big time."

Lily looked at him. "I know. I'm worried too. But every time I try to talk to her she ignores me and goes off in another direction. She is pushing everyone away. What do you do to help when the person won't listen?"

"I have a plan. The only thing is, I won't be able to do it alone. Will you help me help her?" He pleaded.

She bit her lip in thought. "Yes. What do you plan on doing?"

He filled her in. He told her what McGonagall told him, what Sirius and Remus think, what he plans on doing, and where he needs her help.

Everything was set. All they had to do was wait for the opportune moment.

As it were, the opportune moment presented itself the following week. It was a Hogsmead trip, so most of the kids were gone. Only younger students remained, and they had enough sense to stay out of the way. Jessie was in her dormitory.

James nodded at Lily, who then got up to get Jessie. The three boys headed to their dormitory.

Lily walked up to Jessie.

"Jessie, do you want to come down to the Common room?" She asked gently. No response. Sighing, she grabbed the other girl's arm. "Come on. We are going to leave the dorm, now." Lily said in a firm voice, not unlike the way one talks to a stubborn three year old. Jessie complied, as blank as ever. Lily guided her to the Common room, and towards the boys' staircase. She started to protest, but Lily, who was stronger than her, made sure she made it to the boys' dormitory. James, Sirius, and Remus were ready for her when she entered. Sirius grabbed Jessie and sat her down in a chair, Remus bound her in the chair, and James locked the door. Lily put silencing charms on the room, just in case. All of this happened simultaneously.

It took Jessie a moment or two to get over the initial shock of what had just happened, but once she did she was absolutely livid. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed, her voice dangerously low.

James stepped forward. "No, the question is, what the hell do _you_ think _you're_ doing?"

Sirius took over. "First, you ignore your friends."

Remus continued for him. "Then you ignore your family."

"And you ignore your studies."

"Skip meals."

"Stop talking to acquaintances."

"Stop talking to your friends."

"Stop talking to you best friends."

"Stop talking to your brother."

"Hide in your dorm."

"Tell people to shove off when they try to talk to you."

"Bottle up all of your emotions."

"Reject all attempts to help you."

"And last, but not least, withdraw inside of yourself."

Lily stepped forward. "Not only are you hurting yourself, but those who are close to you as well."

"Jessie, listen to me." James looked her in the eye. "You are slowly dying inside. The girl that we know and love, the real you, is dying. Sooner or later, she'll be gone."

Lily swallowed hard. "You are an empty shell of who you use to be. Bring her back."

"I already lost mum and dad." James's voice cracked with emotion. "I can't loose you, too." Jessie had lost her resolve somewhere in the middle. She blinked, and tears started to fall. Silent tears streamed down her face. Remus removed the bindings. James went over to his sister. He gave her a comforting hug. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry." Jessie managed to choke out between sobs. Lily, Remus, and Sirius gave her a hug, also.

"'Sokay." Sirius told her.

"We forgive you." Remus said.

"I'm just glad to have my best friend back." Lily stated. Jessie cried even harder at their words. Sensing that James and Jessie needed to be alone, she motioned for the others to leave. They left, and she followed, closing the door behind her.

James picked his sister up and carried her to his bed. He was concerned by how light she was. He leaned against the headboard. She curled up in his lap, and cried even harder. James didn't think that that was possible. He whispered comforting words and gently rubbed her back. Out came all the tears that she had held back for months. Out came all of her emotions in the form of tears. She was crying for her parents, crying for herself, crying for Sarah, crying for James, crying for Cassie, crying for what might have been, crying for a future lost. She cried until she ran out of tears. Even then, dry sobs wracked her body. Finally, her breathing evened out and the sobs subsided.

"I miss them so much." She said into James's shoulder.

"I know. I miss them too." He said sadly.

She looked up at her brother. "Do you think that the pain will ever go away?"

James looked out the window in deep thought. "I don't know." He answered after a moment. It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but it was an honest answer.

0o0o0o0o0

Unbeknownst to them, a phoenix was watching. It flew away, soaring across the night sky. It flew around the castle. A window opened in one of the towers, and it glided into the room. It landed gracefully on its perch. The window closed without a sound. An old man was staring at the fire in the hearth. The bird cooed softly.

The man nodded. "Family. The one thing we all crave." He smiled slightly. It warmed his heart to see them healing. It had been a long time coming. "Love is a curious thing." He said, more to himself than to anyone else. He sighed. He gazed at the fire again, not really seeing it. He was caught up in his memories. A young girl, a fated boy, a lost youth. A solitary tear rolled down his cheek.

**Please leave a review! It makes me so happy when you do. Only _one_ person left a review for the last chapter. I wish I will get more reviews for this chapter... 'hint hint hint' **

**Bella**


	6. Hogwarts Express

**a/n-** **Hello everyone. I am sorry for the lack of updates. Things have been really hetic lately. I got a part in _Beauty and the Beast_! I am excited. I might not br able to update for a while because of it, though. I have rehearsals for a good portion of every week from now until June. Also, there is a strict memorization schedule. So, most of my time will be taken up doing that. **

**Disclaimer: Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wish I was jk, for I wish to own hp, because I own nothing at all, twinkle twinkle little star, how I wish I was jk. **

* * *

The rest of the year went by without incident. Jessie slowly improved, pranks started up again (resulting in being dubbed 'The Marauders' by Dumbledore), life returned to James's eyes, and all was well. Before they knew it, the school year was at an end. The students were on the Hogwarts Express, heading home. Laughter was heard from one of the compartments.

Remus sighed in frustration. "These comics are scientifically inaccurate." For some reason, the werewolf was reading muggle comic books.

"If they irk you so much, why are you reading them?" Sirius asked.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I have to. It is the homework for muggle studies. We have to read certain muggle comics. I was assigned Superman."

"What's so bothersome about it?" James asked. He had picked the comic up and was flipping through the pages. "I mean, I know that muggles can't fly, but I think you're overreacting a bit, mate."

Remus took the comic away from James. "It's not that. The hero, Superman, is in love. The girl she is in love with, Lois Lane, is constantly falling off buildings. He swoops down and catches her in his arms. That's all handy dandy, but it would never work. Superman has arms of steel – not literally. At the rate Lois is falling, when she hits his arms, she would be cut into three equal pieces." By now, Sirius was laughing. Remus blinked a few times, not knowing why his friend was laughing. James was chuckling, also. Remus realized what he had said, and started to laugh. James fell silent. They were almost at the station. He got up.

"I'm going to change. We're almost there." James left the compartment. They other two stopped laughing. They had noticed the change in their friend. Sirius looked at Remus.

"James is right. We should change."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

James sighed. He had finished changing a while ago, but he didn't want to have to face his friends. In fact, at the moment he really didn't want to interact with anyone. He heard the compartment door open, and saw his two friends leave. He then entered the now vacant compartment. The cold glass felt good against his forehead. The sky was gray. Befitting, but not surprising. The window was like a mirror, showing him his face. James smirked. People always say that a mirror reflects the soul inside. Personally, the window does a better job in that respect. In a mirror, his face is clear and crisp, every detail showing. In a window, his face is fuzzy and translucent. You can tell it is there, but the details are hidden, and much is unknown.

He really didn't want to go back to his house. Yes, he said house. It was not a slip of the tongue. He couldn't bring himself to call that place home, not after what happened. Hogwarts wasn't his home, either. He loved the castle, but it wasn't _home_. Neither place was. Not in all senses of the word.

Home is where they have to take you in. Home is where you can dress up in a chicken costume and do a funky dance without being judged. Home is where someone whispers comforting words when you wake up from a nightmare. Home is where you can be a total prat. Home is where you can sleep until 4 in the afternoon. Home is where strong arms pick you up when you fall.

And, more likely than not, he wouldn't be getting much sleep while he was there. The teenager sighed again. He was about to start the longest three months of his life.

Remus and Sirius reentered, pulling him out of his thoughts. He flashed them a smile, before continuing to stare out the window. The other two started up a conversation which lasted what was left of the train ride. James was lost in thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**James's POV**

The other kids were laughing as they met with their families. Mothers engulfed their children in hugs, and fathers ruffled their hair affectionately. I felt a pang in my heart.

Mr. Lupin waved to us. Remus seemed a bit reluctant to go to him. I nudged him forward. He took the hint. Then the tall wizard motioned for me to come over, as well. Curious, I obliged. Remus sent me a look that said 'Sorry'.

"How are you doing, son?" Mr. Lupin asked. I winced inwardly.

I forced myself to be cheerful and full of life. "Very well, thank you." I smiled at him in response to his questioning look.

Remus spoke. "Dad, this is James. James, this is my dad." There was a pause. "Write to me often, okay? If you don't, I will send Miss Watson after you." I chuckled nervously. Miss Watson was Remus's demonic owl. Apparently she is named after a character in a muggle book, but why anyone would give such a satanic creature a delicate name like that is beyond me.

"Bye, Remus," I said. The other boy gave me a stern look. "I promise I'll write." Remus's face softened.

Remus and his father walked away. I looked around. I saw Sirius waving me over.

"Your family here yet?" Sirius asked as I came up.

"No. Yours?" Sirius shook his head.

"Sirius!" Regulas had shouted Sirius's name. He motioned for both of us to come. As we got closer, I saw that Sarah was with him. Mr. and Mrs. Black were waiting for us.

"Hello Sirius. How was your school year?" Walburga Black asked her eldest. I stood to the side, awkward.

"Follow me. I need to have a word with you," Mr. Black said to me. Confused, I came to him. Orion Black led me to a quiet spot near the wall. "How are you holding up? I know this must be a hard time for you."

I was taken by surprise. I didn't know what I was expecting, but this certainly wasn't it. What I was planning on saying died on my lips when I saw the concern in the normally cold black eyes of the older wizard. Instead, I told the truth. "It is hard. I miss them."

"I miss them too. I knew your parents well. They were good wizards. I want you to know that my house is always open to you, if you choose to come. Your mother and my wife were close as children. I had invited Sarah to stay with me over the summer. She agreed. I just thought I would let you know." A gentle hand landed on my back. "Come on. We should rejoin the others." I walked back in a daze.

"Hello? Earth to James." Sirius poked me hard.

"Ow. What was that for?" I asked.

"You weren't paying attention. Anyway, I have to go now. See you in a couple months." He said.

"Bye. Don't get too bored without me." I responded. A few seconds passed, and he was gone.

I scanned the crown for Jessie. I haven't seen her since breakfast. I sigh in relief when I spotted her. My twin is just getting off the train. She is alone, not talking to anyone, not walking with anyone. This isn't unusual. I have noticed her lack of social life/lack of friends. I don't like it. She only talks to me, Sirius, Remus, and sometimes Lily. On second thought, scratch out Lily. I haven't seen the two of them together since before winter break. I really don't like it. They were best friends before.

_**Are you ok?**_ I asked her.

_What kind of question is that? _She retorted.

_**A rhetorical one.**_

_Kind of like the one I asked._

I ignored her last comment. _**Come on over here. **_

_Where are you?_

_**I'm by the-**_

_Never mind. I see you._

I smiled to myself. She is back to being argumentative. An improvement, albeit an annoying one. But an improvement nonetheless.

"Have you seen Cassie?" She asked me as she approached.

I shook my head. "Not yet."

"James! Jessica!" We turned around to see Cassie waving.

"Speak of the devil," Jessie muttered under her breath.

"Come on, let's go." My chest became tight. It should be our parents waiting for us, not our older sister. I could tell that Jessie was thinking along the same lines.

"How are you two? I want to hear all about school. Have any boys caught your eye, Jessie?" She blushed slightly. I smirked. "What about you, James? Any girls catch your fancy?" Now it was my turn to blush. Cassie smiled knowingly. "We'll continue this conversation when we get home."

Cassie stopped walking. "Where's Sarah?"

Jessie looked at me expectantly. "That's a good question."

"She went home with Regulus. I don't know how long she'll be there, though."

Cassie smiled. "That's lovely. Those two get along magnificently."

We had only managed a few steps before our older sister gasped. "I am so forgetful! _Pluma pondus_. There, that should feel better."

"Thanks," I said. Jessie just grunted.

_**Will you at least **_**try **_**to be polite? **_I asked her, annoyed.

_I don't see why it matters,_ Jessie retorted.

_**She didn't have to put the feather-light charm on our trunks.**_

_And I don't have to be polite. _

I rolled my eyes in response. I didn't have a comeback for that, and my twin knew it. She smirked in a way that said 'I win'. I stuck out my tongue. I hate it when she wins.

**a/n- Please leave a review. I really appreciate it when you do. Only _two_ people reviewed for the last chapter. I am getting discouraged. Is it really that bad? I want to thank Nika Dawson and lovelypurplefairy for reviewing. You two are role models among readers. So please, leave a review. It won't take that long. I want to hear...er...read your opinion. **


	7. A Dream

**I do not own Harry Potter. Sigh. **

**If things are underlined (**like this**), it is a flashback. **

* * *

_It was Christmas Eve. The manor was completely done up. The house-elves seemed to take the phrase 'deck the halls' a little too literally. The whole family was home, which was a rarity. It was almost midnight. Only three people were awake. The three eldest Potter children sat by the large tree, the only light coming from the moon and the fire. It was a tradition with them to stay up until midnight, and have a mini Christmas countdown. They all go to bed after midnight, as not to be too tired on Christmas morning. They were all really excited. Christmas was almost here. 30 seconds…25 seconds…20 seconds…15 seconds…10 seconds…5…4…3…2…1…_

_BANG! _

_The house shook with the force of the hit. Mr. Potter came rushing into the room they were in, face white. Cassie's expression matched his. James and Jessie were confused. _

"_Dad, what happened?" Jessie asked. _

"_The wards are coming down." It was Cassie who answered. Both twins paled. _

"_Where's mum?" James abruptly asked. She was no where to be seen._

"_She's tending to Sarah. No more questions. We don't have time-" Whatever else Charlus Potter said was drowned out by a big bang. The magic in the house rippled. _

"_Cassie, make sure that James and Jessie get out and make it to safety. The same goes for you. I am going to help you mother." The three children were staring at him. "Well what are you waiting for? Go! NOW!" He had to shout as another bang resonated throughout the structure._

_The house flared white, signaling the failure of the wards. Charlus ran in one direction, while Cassie, Jessie, and James went to the fireplace. _

"_Damn it!" Cassie yelled. Her two younger siblings looked at her strangely. "The floo network is blocked." She explained. She then tried to apparate. "Shit." _

_James sighed. "We can't get out." _

_It was a statement rather than a question. The only way out was straight into the enemy's wide open arms. _

_They made their way to the entrance hall without incident. _

_BANG! _

_The outside wall exploded. Dust and debris were everywhere. James was thrown into the air. He heard Jessie scream, and the thud of a body hitting the ground. James got to his feat and ran over to where he thought Jessie was. On his way, he saw Cassie. She was sprawled on the floor. We couldn't tell if she was unconscious or dead. Not having time to check, he went on. He found Jessie. She had a nasty bruise on the side of her face, but otherwise seemed fine._

"_Can you move?" He asked her. _

"_Yes, now go!" she hissed. They ran up the stairs._

_Robed men were now swarming into the house from the gaping hole the explosion created. They reached the door to the room Sarah was in a moment too late. They heard a scream. Sarah crying. A body hitting the floor. James got there before Jessie_. _He saw a snake-like man point his wand at his mum. There was a flash of green light. She was dead before she hit the ground. Sarah was on the floor, but whether she was dead or not was hard for James to determine. He saw his dad panting. He must have been dueling the snake man for a while. The latter pointed his wand at the Minister, and with a flash of green light he was no more. _

"_DAAAAAAAD!!" James let out an anguished cry as his father hit the floor, dead. _

_The murderer turned to face them. Jessie and James ran for it. The ran as if their life depended on it. Which, when you think about it, wasn't very far from the truth. _

_They ended up in their parents' room. A dead end. They turned to leave just as the snake man entered. Jessie let out a small gasp when she saw his eyes. They were as red as blood. _

"_Who are you?" How James managed to speak through his terror Merlin only knows. _

_The man smiled. "I value such bravery, young Mr. Potter." He smiled, revealing white teeth. "I am Lord Voldemort." _

_James was taken aback at his honesty, and how sane he seemed. Jessie's reaction mirrored his own. _

_He pointed his wand at Jessie. "Jessica. You are going to become a fine young lady, not so different from your sister." The enigma of his words hung in the air._

_There was a flash of purple light, and Jessie was slammed against the wall. She lay still on the floor. _

"_Jessie." James breathed. He turned to face Voldemort. "Why are you doing this? What have we ever done to you? Attacking innocents without provocation. You're a monster." _

_Wrong thing to say the evilest man on earth._

"_Pity. I was beginning to like you." Lord Voldemort pointed his wand at James. He paled. "Crucio." _

_Pain. More pain than he had ever felt before in his life. His body convulsed uncontrollably. It seemed like his very blood was on fire, eating away at him from the inside out. It felt like thousands of white-hot pokers were stabbing him from every which way. James screamed until he could scream no more. His throat started to bleed from screaming so much. His voice became hoarse, and his screams got quieter. The pain did nothing but increase, however. He screamed his heart out. Voldemort only laughed. A high, cruel laugh that will haunt the dreams of all who hear it. After what felt like days (though only 15 minutes had passed), the pain stopped. The curse was taken off of him. Voldemort leaned closer to James. _

"_Good night, my sweet prince."_

James woke with a start. His chest rose and fell with each shallow breath in an irregular pattern. His heart pounded frantically in his ears. His hand trembled as it reached for his glasses. He took a few deep breathes in an attempt to calm himself. The moon provided enough light with her silver beams for him to avoid hitting anything when he walked across his room and into the bathroom. His eye caught his reflection in the mirror. The sheen from cold sweat on his pale skin gave him a ghost like appearance. James splashed water on his face. The cold liquid worked its magic. His breathing evened out, his heart quieted, and the shaking lessened.

"You look horrid, dearie," the mirror observed. "Another nightmare?"

James nodded. His voice was being elusive at the moment.

He went back to his room. There was no way he was going back to sleep. He glanced at his clock. 3:21. Well, at least he got roughly 4 hours of shut eye. It's more than he got last night. Ever since the beginning of summer he had been getting an average of 5 hours of sleep per night. Although lately he had been asleep for less than that. Probable because his nightmares had become increasingly worse every night since he got here. He chuckled wryly as he put on shirt. Voldemort's last words to him were 'goodnight, my sweat prince'. How ironic.

James decided to take a walk. "I have four hours to kill. Might as well to something productive," he muttered as he left his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The grounds were so peaceful. The night air was warm. Creatures of the darkness were at play. A soft wind tickled the trees. The sky was uncharacteristically clear. Not a single cloud marred the starry expanse. His serene surroundings mocked him. Inside, he was anything but clear and calm. He slowly made his way to the lake's edge.

Something had been troubling him for a while. He was never really sure what it was. It was hiding in the shadows of his mind, teasing his conscious. But it was slowly revealing itself to him. The nightmares would never go away. He didn't want to know, didn't want it to be true. But it was. And there's not much he could do about it.

He was particularly bothered by his most recent dream. He had a nightmare. Nothing new. He was used to them by now. But this one was different from all the others. At school he had only dreamt the last bit, where it was only him and that monster. When he came back to his house, the dream started when he was in his parents' room, when that _thing_ came into his parent's room. Never before had he been forced to watch his parent's murder. Never before had he been made to relive that much of it. Not only does it plague him in his sleep, but he couldn't stop himself from dwelling on it when awake. It haunts him every waking moment and every sleeping moment.

He sighed and sat down. A small strip of the lake glistened. His mother always loved it when the moonlight danced in the water.

A ton of people were there. James didn't know most of them. People ranging from Department Heads to school friends were there. It seemed like a good portion if the magical community had showed up to pay their respects to the late Mr. and Mrs. Potter. But what did he expect? His dad was the freaking Minister of Magic. 

He hated funerals. People you've never meat in your entire life come up to you and say, "I'm sorry for your lose" or "I'm sorry that your parents died". How do you respond? "Yeah, I'm sorry, too" just doesn't work. And why are they apologizing? It's not like it's their fault. 

Empty words. All of them. They are not really sorry. They feel remorse, but not because Charlus and Dorea Potter died. No, they feel remorse because now they have to go through all the trouble of picking a new Minister. There is no sincerity in their words when they offer him their condolences. Fake smiles, fake grief, fake emotions.

Not that the family does much better. Cassiopeia faked being all right. James faked a smile left and right. Jessica faked being composed. Sarah faked a thank you many a time. But never did any of them cry. They couldn't. It is a standard code within the Pureblood Families. There are many things you are forbidden from doing in public. Crying is one of them. 

All of the Heads of the Pureblood Families were accounted for. Another rule. But it was only the Head of the family, though. No children or spouses. Of course, there are always exceptions. If there is a personal connection, they are permitted to come. 

The crowd thinned, slowly but surely. The last few stragglers left when it started to drizzle. James slowly walked up to the freshly dug graves. They were made out of white marble.

Charlus Antioch Potter Dorea Elladora Black Potter

8 February 1828 – 25 December 1973 12 June 1827 – 25 December 1973

There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so

He traced the letters of his parents' names with his finger. Warm liquid on his cheek alerted him to the fact that he was crying. A hand squeezed his shoulder. He turned around and left the graveyard, not waiting for his older sister.

James hated his parents at the moment. Why did they have to die? Things would be so much better if they lived. He would be able to look forward to the holidays. He would be able to sleep at night. He would be able to enjoy the New Years Eve party his mother and father hosted.

"That's it," he said in realization.

The young teen got up and walked briskly to the house. At the parties, the finest wines were served. The wines were kept in the wine cellar. The other alcoholic beverages were stored in the premise.

James opened the cabinet, eyes searching for a certain drink. He grabbed the bottle and a shot glass in one smooth motion. But then he stopped. Did he really want to do this? He hadn't had a restful sleep in over a year. He hadn't gotten more than 4 hours of sleep in two weeks. He saw his parents' murder in his sleep. He was tortured every night. He heard a monster's voice daily...

His resolve was solidified. A minute waterfall of liquid diamond splashed into the little glass. It burned his throat and his eyes watered. Deciding that it would not due to pass out where he was, James went back to his bedroom.

He sat on his comfortable bed. The tiny glass clenched in his fist was filled a couple more times. The boy put the capped bottle under his bed. After downing the contents of the clear liquid container for the third time, the glass rested next to the bottle. A moment later, darkness embraced James.

* * *

**A Note From the Author: **I am sorry about the long wait. I am well aware of how much time has passed since my previous chapter. I apologize for keeping people waiting. Life caught up with me, and I barely had time to eat, let alone write. Fortunately, my schedule is not quite so busy right now, and should remain that way for the next two months or so.

I don't like this chapter very much. I was going to wait posting it until I changed it enough that I felt satisfied with it, but I realized that that would mean the few people who read this wouldn't get to do so for about a year. Instead, I forced myself to get it over with. Besides, I can always come back and edit it. :)

Please tell me what you think. Reviews are always apprechiated. Whenever I read a story, I make an effort to review. I know how much authors enjoy them. Be nice or be mean. I don't give a twig.


End file.
